Lifting clamps of this type serve as means for up and conveying sheet-metal panels, welded structures, machine members or the like. In the case of known lifting clamps of this type, a one-part spindle is mounted to rotate within the clamp member as a device to actuate movement of the jaws. Rotation of the spindle causes inward or outward movement of the jaw connected with the spindle relative to the jaw which is facing the movable jaw, within the chamber, for picking up the goods or articles by the clamp.
To tightly clamp or to release an article (for instance, a sheet-metal panel) held between the two operating jaws, for a transporting step accomplished by means of a crane, the projecting length of that part of the spindle which can be driven for the movement of the jaw and which projects outward at the side of the clamp member turned away from the chamber for picking up the goods is of dimensions corresponding to those of the article to be picked up. The spacing of the two jaws relative to one another can be great when a correspondingly thick sheet-metal plate or a stack of a plurality of sheet-metal plates placed one over the other is or is to be or should be clamped tightly in the chamber for picking up the goods and articles. Consequently, dependent upon the desired use of the known lifting clamp, the end of the spindle, which is turned away from the chamber for picking up goods and articles, can project quite some distance out of the clamp member.
In the case of limited clearance dimensions, for instance in vertical sheet-metal stacking and storage arrangements where the sheet-metal panel or pluralities of sheet-metal panels to be prepared for conveyance are arranged very tightly adjacent to one another, this known lifting clamp cannot be used. The known lifting clamp intended to grip the sheet-metal panels by means of the projecting parts between the one spindle end and the clamp member cannot be introduced into the vacant space which is opened up by separation of the sheet-metal panels from one another in the vertical storage arrangement.